


Set the World On Fire

by IllyasJames



Series: Fire [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Japan, M/M, Marriage, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Going in between shoots in Hasetsu to set up a marriage is one thing. Having quickies in different places to celebrate being together is another.





	Set the World On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Day 142 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Thank you to all the people that wished me well. I'm fairly certain it's the love I keep getting from all of you that keep me able to continue writing every single day.
> 
> If you want to ask me anything about my stories, please consider messaging me on Tumblr.  
> You can find me

Day one. The flight.

They flew in a day earlier. Which turned out to be a good thing as Yuuri would not have lived down having all of the other models know he was initiated into the mile high club over China. Thank you First class seats and red-eye flights. That and Victor's talented mouth. All he now has to do is find a good excuse for having bite marks on his hand, as he's fairly certain saying 'My model fiance sucked me dry up in the air so good I had to stuff my fist in my mouth not to scream all the other passengers awake' is not something he'd want to share with his parents. 

Day one. The train station.

How come he remembered that there was this corner behind the safe deposit boxes again. Oh right that panic attack a few years ago. Glad they didn't do anything against it. Yuuri had really wanted to repay the favor and this was the first thing he thought of. Not enough place to kneel but enough room to have his hand down Victor's pants. Hopefully the hickey will be simmered down by the time shooting really starts. But then again that is what make-up is for. 

Day one. Hasetsu Yu-topia. 

Okay, the fact he still had some posters up on his walls from his early work was a bit embarrassing. Seriously his sister could have taken them down when he told her who he was engaged to. Then again, he did pull that stunt to her last time he'd came over. He smiles down at Victor, displayed under him on his hands and knees. It took him a good ten minutes to pound him so good that he finally stopped going on about it. Poorly they'll have to call it short as his parents have prepared Lunch to celebrate them arriving and he's not going to be late. Pulling out is a task as his body is screaming for release.

Day Two. The Onsen

He's truly enjoying the view. Well the moments he has his eyes open that is. Laying on the rocks next to the onsen, with his thighs around Victor's head while the man's tongue is about an inch deep into his ass, just feels way to good. His parents had dragged the party out so late yesterday after Yuuri had admitted he's liked a temple ceremony before leaving. His parents had called the Priest and soon enough it was arranged they could have the ceremony done the day after the final shoot. They decided to sleep in as it would be Victor's last free day before the rest arrived. Afterwards they had to visit a whole lot of people there had been no personal time till way after the Onsen closed for the night. Victor's fingers join his tongue and Yuuri let's go of his screams the moment he finds that one spot. They'll need to clean that up before Mari finds out what they did. 

Day four. Minako's Bar

Well it did all start with a lap dance, and every bachelor deserves a party. And it's not like Yuuri would allow anyone else to do this to Victor. Even if they have to keep it 'decent' as this is Minako's place. And there are the other models to think off. At least they don't have to hold back on kissing. And they can finish it off once they are back in their room.

Day Five. Hasetsu Hotel and Spa

The spare room at the abandoned hotel that was being used really was to hard for this, and Yuuri was certain he'd going to have bruises over his back from this. There is so much noise over at the set they don't even try to keep it quiet. So at every push Victor slams into his body Yuuri screams his name. Over, and over, and over, till he spills all over there abdomens. After that he can only moan enjoying the continued barrage of Victor's cock in his ass. When he feels the release going through his lover he comes again just from the sheer pleasure that he was the cause of it.  
Somehow they still manage to get Victor back on set before his allotted time. Freshly showered even. By the knowing looks the other's are giving them, they know what they did but Yuuri is beyond caring right now. Only three more days. 

Day Seven. Temple grounds.

He's holding a near death grip to the tree. This ancient tree must have seen a lot but somehow Yuuri doubt it was a man in a formal Yukata being boned in the ass by a foreigner wearing something that one can only describe as a over the top kimono. They even put up extensions in Victor's hair to make him look more feminine, which is probably the reason he's putting so much force behind his pounding. That or the fact he's got his hand over Yuuri's mouth to prevent him from screaming has released him from any inhibitions he'd previously had. Victor's other hand is rubbing his cock in such a thorough way Yuuri know's he won't last much longer. His release fills the condom they put on to prevent messing up sacred grounds. Yuuri can feel his knees buckle. They completely cave in the moment Victor pulls out.  
After tossing the condoms away in one of the bins on the grounds they join Yuuri's parents to discuss the ceremony that would take place the next day. The priest compliments hem on their relaxed attitude as he'd seen many nervous soon to be wed couples come by over the years. They can't help but give him a shy smile. If only the man knew.

Day Eight. Temple grounds.

The ceremony is done. As far as the gods are concerned they are now bound for life. They'd still need to get the official paperwork done for it to be acknowledged but they feel married and right now that is what counts. And anybody saying that eight weeks is to fast, well they waited eight weeks longer than they could have.  
Victor slowly undoes the kimono Yuuri's wearing, at first he had been set back a bit the priest had insisted on it but the look he's getting from Victor right now was worth it. They know nobody will bother them in the room they were appointed as dressing room. if anything by the looks they had gotten people would be surprised if they wouldn't do it here.  
Yuuri slowly lies down on the floor, Kimono open draped around him, his lean dancer body on full display. He looks up at Victor untying his attire, his breathing getting heavier the more clothes the man sheds. 

"You seem fully ready to receive me my love. Do tell me did you prep yourself before the ceremony?" Yuuri just let's the corners of his lips sneak up. Then he slowly spreads his legs to show Victor just how ready he is.

The man's eyes get large and his smile soon follows. He practically falls to his knees, slipping his hand slowly over the base of the plug. Giving it a slight push, making Yuuri let out a moan. Yuuri loves that Victor responds by kissing the rest of his moans right out of his mouth. He continues playing with the plug till he knows Yuuri is a complete mess. He pulls it out and replaces the emptied spot with his cock. 

"I can hardly believe you worn that during the ceremony. No one is ever going to believe just how dirty you really are. All are convinced that I am the one corrupting you."

He laughs at the devilish grin the Japanese man sports, before he switches them over and rides Victor dry. 

When they join family and colleagues a lot later, completely satisfied, for the after ceremony celebration most of them are already completely plastered and some don't even remember them ever joining them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.
> 
> So technically this is the last Fire story as I had only 4 planned, but if I get 6 people to make a comment with the word beansprout in it I might be convinced to do an after the honeymoon one. ;}


End file.
